<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Grandpa Scout. by CasualLucy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27881125">Grandpa Scout.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasualLucy/pseuds/CasualLucy'>CasualLucy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game), Team Fortress 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Crossover, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Grandparents &amp; Grandchildren, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Memories, My First AO3 Post, Not Beta Read, Not paring, Post-Canon, Scout is Tracer's grampa, Why Did I Write This?, mention of other characters, wholesome I guess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:15:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27881125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasualLucy/pseuds/CasualLucy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On a vacations to her family in the United States, a little girl finds a unusual box and it's contents.</p><p>On a visit of his daughter from England, a grandfather shares a bit of his past upon rediscover some memories.</p><p> </p><p>[The inspiration of this was a Youtube animation.]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lena "Tracer" Oxton &amp; Scout (Team Fortress 2)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Grandpa Scout.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi- Umm... this is my first work here, and as it said, it's based on a youtube animation that I found charming. Here is it... (?</p><p>https://youtu.be/Pk4hR7LF0Vs</p><p>Also, english is not my first language, so I used google translator to do this :p</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The little girl climbed the ladder, careful to avoid the steps creaking with her footsteps; she poked her small head into the attic, dark if not for the small window in front that allowed a beam of light to enter the place, leaving perceptible dust particles that floated in the air.</p><p>She entered the attic covering her mouth with the sleeve of her light brown shirt, using her other hand to brush the dirt specks off her face; she walked a bit looking from left to right, with a single thought in her mind:</p><p>"There are too many boxes."</p><p>Yes, she is a girl with a lot of perception. She's 7 years old, please.</p><p>Her amber eyes fixed on one particular box, it was near one corner, behind two others. Her feet traveled the distance to get closer to her object of interest, she moved the other two to the side and shook her hands at how dusty they were after that. Finally, she turned all attention to what was in front of her.</p><p>A medium tall box, large enough to hide and move in it, marked with the word "Scout."</p><p>The little girl knew the saying, "curiosity killed the cat", but every time her parents (especially her dad) told her, she innocently replied that "she was not a cat, so nothing would kill her". What fun would there be in life without a little curiosity? Without a little risk? As her grandfather would say.</p><p>With that curious mentality, which always drove her to explore new places, she removed the tapes that kept the box closed.</p><p>❉⁕❉⁕❉⁕❉⁕❉⁕❉⁕❉⁕❉⁕❉⁕❉⁕❉⁕❉⁕❉⁕❉⁕❉⁕❉⁕❉⁕❉⁕❉⁕❉⁕❉⁕❉⁕❉⁕❉⁕❉</p><p>In the living room of an American house, where the afternoon light filtered through the curtains illuminating the interior, an old man was asleep in the armchair, breaking the silence with his snoring.</p><p>Suddenly, the man woke up due to the loud sound of a car and police sirens that passed near his house. He cursed in a low voice, cautious that the little one in his charge did not hear him, putting his hand on his head to ease the spontaneous discomfort of being interrupted from his nap.</p><p>But when the sirens were turned off in the distance, the old man finally noticed the silence of the dining room, of his house; maybe a delight for anyone else his age but not for him, not considering who he had to be caring for.</p><p>Because he knew this little girl well, even if he only saw her in summers, and he knew how loud she was even in the most mundane things; when she helped cook she always left the radio on to listen to music, when she played (both with dolls or other things) she always recounted her stories and dialogues between the characters aloud, and if she played in the garden, even with his old ear he could hear her quick steps and loud laughter. Even if she didn't have her usual energy she could be found watching television, she was always looking for something to entertain herself with.</p><p>The man got up from the couch; when his wife and daughter (and brother-in-law) went shopping and left him with his granddaughter, the last vision he had of the little girl was sleeping with her head resting on his lap, with him stroking her unruly hair as she fell asleep after running into the garden with him.</p><p>Suddenly, a noise coming from above caught his attention, as if someone left a heavy object on the ground, the man lost no second to go to investigate, he climbed the stairs to the second floor and saw the open attic staircase, with a couple of suitcases placed at the foot of the entrance. The old man was surprised by the situation that did not seem to make any sense: a thief was in his house, however he did not hear him (and he had been trained to respond to attacks and intrusions), and instead of stealing things of value (such as his father's old watch or the pearl necklace he gave to his wife) he decided to go looking for the attic, a place where he had to use two suitcases to reach the cord.</p><p>And in all this, he still didn't know about his little Lena.</p><p> </p><p>If he were less wise, he would have already looked for the weapon that he kept in the drawers of his room; but he knew better, he got better with age.</p><p>"Lena?" He called, careful that his voice didn't sound annoying. "Are you up there?"</p><p>A moment passed where he heard the sound of objects being handled, followed by hurried footsteps until his little Lena's face peeked out from the entrance.</p><p>"Grandpa-pig?"</p><p>"What are you doing there, little Lena?"</p><p>"Umm ... I ... I wanted to see the attic."</p><p>"The attic? That dirty old place? Why would you want to see it?"</p><p>"Because you never let me see it." Jeremy smiled a little when he saw how the girl puffed out her freckled cheeks as she frowned.</p><p>"Because you can't even reach the cord, did you use your parents' suitcases to reach it?"</p><p>"... No." And there she was, with those slightly flushed cheeks and trying to hide a laugh, a clear sign that she was lying.</p><p>"Get out of there, come on."</p><p>"Nope!"</p><p>"No? Why not?"</p><p>"I found this box with several things, I don't know what they are but they look interesting. Do you know about them grandpa-pig?"</p><p>"I don't know, there are various things up there. Does it have something written?"</p><p>"It says 'Scout' , do you know what it means?"</p><p>Jeremy opened his eyes with surprise and dropped the smile he had from that conversation, and the worried look his granddaughter gave him must have seen the change of emotion outside very drastic.</p><p>"S-Scout?" He repeated, praying that his ears would finally fail him, that it was just a box of old sheets or things like that.</p><p>"Y-Yes, is-is it a bad thing?" Oh no. now her little girl seemed distressed by what she did, he needs to change that.</p><p>"No. No, little one, it's not, nothing bad." He said, putting on the best smile he could. Because there was really nothing wrong.</p><p>Unless she finds the Ambassador.</p><p>'I need to get her away from that box.' he thought.</p><p>"You know what? I... I think it would be good to see that box you have there.” Jeremy said, beginning to climb the stairs carefully.</p><p>"Do you need help, Grandpa-pig?" The little girl asked offering a hand to the elder.</p><p>"No, don't bother. You know how your grandfather is like.” He answered putting his hand in front with a gesture to reject the offer. He did not consider himself like other guys his age, he still enjoyed being active, and together with his little Lena, every time he visited them, they were inseparable, as much as walking in the park or playing sports. He was responsible for teaching her the basics of baseball, and despite having grown up British rather than American, she had traits that pointed to the younger version of him. The difference in personality between her and her parents was immense.</p><p>When he got all the way up, Jeremy put his shirt sleeve on as a mask, they hadn't cleaned up here in a long time. Lena hurried to a corner of the attic, calling for her "grandpa-pig" to come quickly. Jeremy never let that nickname pass, when they taught her about animals it had been the same day that he called his daughter to find out if they were going to spend the vacation in the United States instead of England, and the little girl could not contain her emotion of talking to her favorite grandfather and telling him about what she learned at school, which ended with her calling him "Grampa-pig" because she believed that "Grandpa Jeremy and pig" rhymed.</p><p>He thought it was something just of the call, but when they came, she kept calling him that. And he thought she would forgot it by the next conversation or visit, but she didn't. Apparently she really liked that nickname.</p><p>When he arrived with his granddaughter he knelt next to her, in front of him was the box marked "Scout", open and with some things outside, among those things: his old steel bat, an empty can of Bonk! (now discontinued), a golden trophy and pan still intact, and his old gray cap. Oh, that old cap...</p><p>"Is this yours?" The voice of the minor made him turn to see her, between her hands was stretched from the shoulders his old red shirt, only a little faded. He reached out his hands to take it, it was the same texture he remembered.</p><p>He couldn't help but smile, even a little.</p><p>"I found this too," Lena continued, taking something that was behind her, out of sight. "It was wrapped up in that shirt."</p><p>His little Lena show him a portrait, with an image of nine people in front of a bastion, with different clothes, different hairstyles (or hats), one with a completely different skin than the rest, and another that you could not distinguish where it could come from.</p><p>But all with the same expression, a smile, some more remarkable, others more discreet (and in an indecipherable case, but from the body language you could notice joy), but all seemed close to each other. As friends, as family.</p><p>And with just one image Jeremy felt like he was back in his twenties, in those hot deserts that he adapted to tolerate, where every day he fought a battle, with explosions and bullets pounding in his ears until he just got used to it and worked on improve his perception, where he had died in various ways and revived just to risk his life to complete whatever was asked of him because, at the end of the day, that was his job.</p><p>But even being work, the friends he made were unforgettable.</p><p>Each one was a different world, each one was more deranged than the last. And he couldn't ask any other group of individuals to spend those years. The anecdotes, the laughs, all the situations they got into, even if they had been an ordeal living at the time, he remembered them fondly.</p><p>Jeremy brought his hand to his neck, he still had the dogtags he got from joining. For some reason he refused to stop using them.</p><p>It was like a reminder of the family he formed, that even when they left for different parts of the world they tried their best to keep in touch.</p><p>"Grandpa-pig?" His little Lena's voice brought him back to earth, she was looking at him curiously, he had no idea what kind of face he had, but at least it wasn't worrying her. "Are you ok?"</p><p>"Yes, yes Lena, I'm fine. Heh, you know? This was from your grandfather, when he was young, very young."</p><p>"Really?" Jeremy nodded, to which Lena put on a mocking smile crossing her arms. "I don't believe you grandpa-pig, you are too old to have been young. Mom only has pictures from when she was ten. You were never very very young."</p><p>The old man put his old T-shirt and picture frame aside, putting one of his hands in his granddaughter's messy hair.</p><p>"So your mom doesn't know a lot about her own father."</p><p>"Because mom tells me you never tell her about it, she only knows about my seven grunkles." Lena puffed out her cheeks and looked to the side, clearly frustrated that she didn't know so much about her family history. "Grandma doesn't tell me either. none of that, just when you guys became a couple."</p><p>"Well, your grandmother doesn't like to think about those times; They were... Complicated." He answered, trying to count as much as he could, but without saying anything so big; Red and Blu, Mann.co and the robot war, the australium, he and the others had not retired and done everything possible to bury that past to bring it back to light, especially someone as innocent as Lena.</p><p>Lena lunged in front of Jeremy to reach for the picture frame, looked at it for a few seconds, giving her grandfather a couple of glances, before showing it back to him.</p><p>"Was this you?" She asked, pointing to the youngest individual in the photo, who was showing his teeth with his smile.</p><p>The old man chuckled as he sat more comfortable, seeing his old self alongside a smaller man in overalls and another in a full military uniform, putting each arm on the shoulder of the other two.</p><p>"Yes, that's your young grandfather. And this guy with the yellow helmet is... Your grunkle Dell, and this is your grunkle Doe.</p><p>"Grunkles?! You never told me I had more family!" Exclaimed the little girl, raising her arms to emphasize her surprise.</p><p>"These are... Other kind of family."</p><p>"What kind? Are they grandma's brothers?"</p><p>"No, but they were like brothers. Crazy brothers." Jeremy ruffled the girl's tousled hair laughing, and infecting Lena with that laugh.</p><p>Lena gave him a mocking face sticking her tongue out before directing her attention back to the photo.</p><p>"And what grunkle is this?" She asked, pointing to the largest in the photo.</p><p>"That's your grunkle... Mikhail?" Yes, Mikhail."</p><p>"Why the weird name Granpa-pig?"</p><p>"He was... He is from Russia. It's a far, far away place, they have different names there."</p><p>"How far?"</p><p>"Veryyyy far away Lena, on the other side of the world."</p><p>"And how did you meet him?"</p><p>"Work." The little girl frowned, not buying that explanation. "Why that face? It's the truth, take it or leave it."</p><p>"Mmmm... Fine." Lena looked again at the photo, noticing the people next to the big man. "And these three?"</p><p>"Those are your grunkles Ludwing and Mundy," he said, pointing to each one respectively.</p><p>"And that one next to them?"</p><p>"That's a French bastard." At that answer Lena covered her mouth in surprise, to then give him a light punch on the arm due to the "bad word" she heard.</p><p>"And those two over there?" She pointed to the last two, one toasting bottles with the soldier, and another with a gas mask hugging the one in overalls.</p><p>"That one over there," he pointed to the only dark-skinned man. "It's your Grunkle Tavish. And that one with your Uncle Dell is..."</p><p>"Is...?</p><p>"... Lena, I have no idea who it is."</p><p>Lena was silent at the answer, only to later puff out her cheeks and burst out laughing.</p><p>"Wow, Grandpa-pig. How did you meet all these people?"</p><p>"I already told you little Lena, work."</p><p>"No, I mean, how did you get to that job? And how they are? And where are my new grunkles now?” Jeremy was silent for a moment at the questions, fearing where this would lead if he revealed too much information.</p><p>"Do you really want to know?"</p><p>Lena nodded energetically, her eyes full of eagerness.</p><p>He really has a hard time saying no to her granddaughter.</p><p>Jeremy gave a calm smile, more to himself than to her, and continued.</p><p>"Well, I'll tell you. This started when I was around twenty years..."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Again, english is not my first language, if there was any error, I would like to know, feedback is 100% appreciated!</p><p>I hope you enjoy it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>